


Wrong Number (Elias/OFC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beard Kink, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexting, Size Kink, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Prompt: “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.” au.Requested: NoWord Count: 6,136 fucking words of badly written smutSummary: Our lovely OC (Nina) sends a slightly sexy picture to one of her girl friends for approval to make sure it doesn’t show too much and gets one from Elias in return





	Wrong Number (Elias/OFC)

The pop beat of “My My My” had my head bobbing as I waited impatiently for Ember to text me back. 

Thanks to the rose tinted bath water, some subtle make up, and good bathroom lighting, I had managed to take a bomb selfie that I was dying to post, but I wanted confirmation that it was safe to do so first. I wasn’t about to make the mistakes others had and put something too revealing out there. From what I could see, I wasn’t showing more than a bit of cleavage, but better to be safe than sorry. 

When my phone dinged, I let out a relieved sigh and snagged it up eagerly, just to stare at it in confusion. A message from Elias flashed in my notifications rather than the reply I had expected from Ember. 

“What the hell?” I mumbled, bringing up the message.

Instant regret and mortification filled my heart, only to immediately be replaced by shock. Under my photo, which I’d apparently sent to him instead of Ember, was a photo reply. 

The drifter was smirking in a way that made my heart race, with wet locks framing his bearded face and an even wetter, fuzzy, chest glaring in the poor lighting. 

‘So Nina, I don’t think that was meant for me but I’ll answer your question anyway. Yes, it’s safe to post. I feel like I owe you something for that lovely picture though, accidental as it may be’

“Holy fuck me,” I whispered to myself, unable to look away.

There was no denying that Elias was one of the hottest men in the WWE, but to see him like that? I squeezed my thighs together against the sudden onslaught of lust that stirred in my core. I quickly saved the picture to my phone and was left with a decision that made me whine in frustration. 

To message him back or leave it be? 

Elias was uncharted territory. No one in the business had dated or fooled around with him yet, that I had heard anyhow, so I had no way of knowing how he’d react to flirting. We’d spoke a few times, joined up on teasing Bayley when they were tag teaming, but we’re nothing more than causal acquaintances. 

Oh but I wanted to see how far this could go! 

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I lifted the phone and found the same angle as before, lifting a bit out of the water to expose just a scant more bare skin. Putting on my best smile and tilting my head with one eye winking, I snapped the picture and typed below.

‘Pretty sure that picture should be illegal. You more than made up for my show. Thanks, for both the picture and the advice. ;) ’

Butterflies stormed my belly anxiously as I set the phone aside and sunk down into the sweet smelling water once more. What if I made him uncomfortable? What if he thought I was being slutty? Worse more, what if he said something to someone to get me in trouble? 

I was going over all the ways the situation could turn horrible when my phone dinged again. Wiping my hand dry, I picked the phone back up and opened the message with shaky hands. 

“Fuck!”

I nearly dropped my cell into the water but quickly caught it and brought it closer to my face. There was no way. I had to be dreaming. 

Elias’ was apparently now in his bed, the white of the sheets contrasting against his skin, grinning like a cat that caught the canary; the angle showcased one buff arm laid under his head and the entirety of his naked torso down to his waist where a white sheet lay across. He looked down right delectable. 

‘I just don’t want you to think I’m the kind of man who doesn’t give back as good as he gets. Although I’m damn sure your pictures put mine to shame anyway.’

I couldn’t even wait to take a picture, typing up a reply and sending it immediately.

‘Oh now you’re just being evil. I would never take you as a man like that, anyhow.’

I sent it before I could second guess myself. While waiting for his response, I pulled the plug of the tub and climbed out, toweling myself off as fast as I possible could. The cloth fit snugly around my body and I had to hold it carefully as I brought the camera up again, snapping a picture. It looked pretty hot upon further inspection; lower lip bitten seductively and cleavage more than generous in the hotel towel.

I forced myself to put down the phone and go through my nightly routine of doing my braids, applying lotion, and donning night clothes, rather than sitting and waiting on a reply that might not come. 

The cherry blossom scented lotion smelled like a small piece of heaven and left my body so soft I could hardly believe it. I was caught up in tightening my braids when the ding sounded in the otherwise silent room and I paused.

“Oh quit being a baby,” I snapped after a moment of hesitation. 

Picking up the cell and opening the message, I was greeted with a mouth watering text.

‘I’m going to try to be a gentleman here and let you know that if you keep sending incredible pictures like that Nina, I might not be able to keep mine so PG-13′ 

“Jesus, fuck, I’d pay you to go X-rated right now,” I sighed.

I wanted to push, see how far down the rabit hole we could go with this. The worst that could happen? It’d be awkward when we saw each other, which wasn’t often. The best? I could end up with pictures of that gorgeous man’s cock on my phone. The pros were definitely better than the cons. 

Lying back, I drew up my tank top to right under my breasts and shifted my pink flannel shorts down so the top of my black panties were showing. My tummy, although soft and thick, looked nice between the swell of my breasts and width of my hips. My face wasn’t in the frame but it was aesthetically pleasing as it was. I attached a simple message.

‘It’s a good thing I’m not feeling so PG-13 then I guess ’

I hadn’t done anything like this in years! It was beyond exciting! 

His reply came quicker than expected and I opened it immediately. A groan fell from my lips and I had to pinch myself to be sure I was really, truly awake. 

“You’re going to kill me,” I whined, “Why are you so hot?!”

Gone was his beautiful face and shoulders, in place was his large hand squeezing a very obvious bulge, Mark Wahlberg style. 

‘You’re playing with fire, little temptress. Are you sure about what you’re saying?’ 

After taking a deep breath to recenter myself, I considered his question. Was I sure? 

Of course I was. 

I brought my phone up above my head and angled it down, giving a great view of my cleavage and a clear shot of the way my fingers started to dip below my shorts. 

‘Little temptress… I like the sound of that. It’s fitting. It’s hard NOT to feel little next to someone who’s so big and powerful. And yes, I’m very, very sure’

My phone landed with a smack against my belly as I dropped my arms and let my eyes shut, attempting to relax even with the buzzing in my body. I couldn’t wait to see what he sent next. 

I hastily picked up my phone as soon as it dinged and opened it eagerly. My breath felt as if it had been knocked out of my lungs when the picture came up. No longer was there a sheet covering his private areas, leaving just how big he was out in the open. Even compared to his massive hand, he was obviously on the larger side and it had me squirming in place. I couldn’t believe he sent it, but I wasn’t complaining. 

‘Big and powerful means nothing if one doesn’t know how to use it to please little temptresses such as yourself. How about you take those off and show me just what pleases you?’

I could feel the heat burning in my face as I rushed to do just as he said. Shorts and panties kicked to the side, I put my fingers to work, getting some excitement built up before even thinking of taking a picture. Hell, just his photos had me wet enough to slid two fingers in without issue. 

For a few moments, I lost myself in the familiar touches of my own hand, wishing it were his instead. A frustrated moan left my lips before I slid a third finger in. The stretch was uncomfortable at first, but soon enough became shudder inducing. 

My phone shook slightly in my hand as I paused in my self-love to snap a picture, getting a good view of my slick fingers pushing in. 

I hesitated before typing out the message.

‘I like to test my limits, be filled and stretched. I’m honestly trembling with the thought of how far you could do that. Is it bad that I wish it was your hand there instead of mine? I can only imagine how skilled your fingers must be with how well you play the guitar’

Was that too cliche? I almost didn’t send it but then decided, what the hell. Go hard or go home. 

I found my fingers moving subconsciously as I waited for his reply. I needed more than my hand to get off, but it was a suitable place holder for now. 

The ding sounded once again and I opened the message quickly, just to be greeted with a video instead of a picture. 

It was quiet, other than the hum of the AC in the room. As his hand started rubbing long his length, I heard the hitch of his breath and a little groan followed. 

“It’s not a bad thought, but I’d much rather it be my face buried between those beautiful thighs so I could taste just how sweet you must be. I can barely even imagine how well you’d stretch once you’ve come for me, little temptress.”

His fingers tightened around his cock with a little hiss before the video cut off.

A cry of need left my lips as my hips canted up into my quickening thrusts. How the fuck was he so perfect? He knew just what to say without needing to be told.

Quickly I pointed the camera down and hit record, letting my legs fall aside to give a good view at how deep my fingers went. 

“You have no idea how much I want you right now. Just thinking of having you in me… fuck Elias. I don’t know if I could even fit all of you in me; oh but I’d try! I’d do so good for you! Let you use me just how you want.”

I knew I sounded like a whore, but I couldn’t find it in me to actually care. It’d been years since I’d been this turned on for anyone and I was going to enjoy it as much as I could. Hell, I was already closer to orgasm than I’d ever been by my own hand without the help of a vibrator. When a shock of pleasure surged through my core, a soft moan of his name escaped my lips, and I quickly stopped recording. 

It took a minute or so but the video finally sent. Catching my breath, I went limp against the bed and let the surging bliss rest in my belly. 

His reply was another video when it came. 

His dick shone with precum as he jerked his hand up and down quickly, spreading the fluid all over his reddening length. I wanted to lick it off so badly. 

A husky moan that shook me from head to toe filled the phone speakers before he finally started talking.

“I’ll give you anything you can take, little one, anything you want. Just to feel you around me would be the sweetest blessing I could ask for. I want nothing more than to come over there and make you scream for me right now.”

I had never heard the raspy, seductive, cadence in his voice before but now that I had, I wanted to hear it forever. Fuck, I just wanted to be pinned underneath him forever. 

Feeling a boost of bravery, I started recording as I slipped my hand back between my legs and brought my wet fingers back out to show the camera.

“We can continue this cat and mouse video chat, which I’m all for, or you could always come to room 208 and have a taste.”

With that, I popped my fingers between my lips and made a show of cleaning them. I didn’t exactly go for the taste of myself but I knew it was something most men enjoyed seeing. I sent the video off and started lazily stroking my clit, keeping my body on the lower side of excited until I knew if he would actually accept my invitation. 

The video popped up in the messages, still open in my hand, and I played it anxiously, surprised to find his face rather than any body parts.

“Be ready for me, little one.”

Immediately I threw the phone aside in shock. He’d agreed to it… He was coming over!

I yanked my shorts back on just as a knock sounded on the door. I didn’t even bother asking who it was. Rushing to the door, I slid open the chain lock and swung the door open cautiously. 

The tall, brooding, and handsome man I’d been lusting over the last half hour stood out in the hall, dressed casually in a white tank top and black sweats.

All the bravado I’d been feeling through our messages drained quickly as he stepped in. He was much more intimidating now than ever before.

I attempted to say something but his hand shot out to catch my jaw, and I was effectively silenced as he dragged me up onto my tiptoes and smashed his mouth against mine.

Instantly I became as weak as jello, leaning against his broad frame for support and shoving my hands under his shirt. I needed to feel him.

The fingers on my face slid back around and held me close from the nape of my neck, not letting me move a single inch when he pulled back to breathe. Already my lips felt slightly sore from the aggressive lip lock and it made my mind wander to how many other places would be aching later.

“Fuck,” I whispered as one palm found the smattering of hair across his solid pecs.

I couldn’t bring myself to look in his eyes, focusing on the neckline of his shirt instead as I took in the feeling of his muscles, until he forced my head back with a sharp tug on my locks.

With a hiss of pain and pleasure, I let my eyes finally meet his multi-toned brown ones.

“You’re much quieter now,” he teased lowly.

Licking my lips nervously, I replied, “Yeah, well, you’re much more intimidating without a phone screen between us.”

There was a sly smirk, borderlining sadistic, before I was suddenly slammed against the wall. As I fought against the sudden shock, he took advantage and pressed his mouth against mine again, big tongue filling my mouth enticingly.

Apparently the kiss was a distraction that worked all too well, and I nearly fell to the floor in a shaking heap as his fingers dove under my shorts.

His lips left mine, drawing a shuddering, needy whine from deep within my chest, at the same time as his calloused fingers slid between my lower lips.

“Seems to me like you enjoy the intimidation, little one,” he mused mockingly.

“S-Shut up,” I gasped.

My words held no heat and instead sounded like a pathetic plea. I couldn’t find it in me to be feisty or pushy like I had been before. My naturally submissive nature was in full play under his touch.

“Now, do you really want me to do that?”

His voice lowered to an almost whisper as his free hand pull my hair back and lips met my sensitive neck.

Instinctively my nails dug into his soft skin and I arched against his body. Craning my neck to the side, I withdrew one hand and wrapped it into his silky hair, pulling him in closer. 

“Please don’t,” I whimpered. 

A chuckle rumbled against my neck as his teeth sunk in. Simultaneously, his fingers abandoned my clit just to slip down and plunge into my core. 

I felt at a complete loss of control as he wasted no time working his fingers. 

“Fuck, Elias, oh my god!”

Deserting my exploration of his physique, my hand darted down and I wiggled my fingers into his pants. I felt as much as I heard his sudden gasp and couldn’t stop a little smile in reaction, but it was quickly wiped off the instant I found his cock. 

Wet and hard, I palmed over his erection before wrapping my fingers loosely around it. 

It was bigger than I’d realized. Lust got the better of me and I suddenly pushed him away. Much to his credit, he stopped everything and stepped back the instant I put up any sort of resistance.

He looked startled but, before he had the chance to say anything, I dropped to my knees. His pants were barely to mid-thigh before I was wrapping my lips around his dick. 

A delighted moan escaped around his cock and I had to pause, taking a moment to relish in the experience. 

“Fuck, little one, warn a guy,” he chuckled, fingers pushing into my locks just to grab on tight.

I rolled my eyes up and gave him a wink in response. 

As he pulled on my hair, my eyes slid shut once more and I gave into his lead. Not knowing exactly what he liked, I let him guide my movements. He was rather gentle until I decided to take back control. His quiet gasps and heavy breathing quickly became groans and moans as I pushed past my comfort level; wiggling the head of his dick down past my gag reflex into my throat as far as I could. 

The ache in my jaw set off a chain reaction and I could feel my shorts getting wetter between my thighs as he started pushing in even deeper. Tears started leaking down my cheeks as I held back from choking and coughing. 

“Goddamn it!”

Suddenly he jerked back and I fought for air as I wiped my face clean. I didn’t even have a chance to get my tears wiped completely away before I was roughly jerked to my feet and walked back towards the bed. 

I nearly flew off the mattress as I was shoved down but he thankfully caught me before I did, pinning me down by my thighs. 

Off came my shorts and I barely got my knees up before he was between my legs. His fingers wrapped around my thighs and pulled me down until he was seemingly satisfied, and then he started kissing down the inside of my leg. Little nips and teases of his tongue danced across my skin in a way that made me writhe. 

I bit my thumb in hopes of keeping some composure against the already raging storm, but feared it would be useless if the sensation of his beard and teeth against my skin were already so powerful. 

Never had I been with a man that had a beard as big or well taken care of as Elias’ and fuck, it made a difference. Apparently I had a beard fetish that I’d never realized before. The tickle was enthralling and just on the right side of too much as his tongue contrasted with softer motions along my slit. 

The first time he grazed my clit, I nearly jumped off the bed. His grip tightened on my muscles and I fell back at the silent command. My thumb ached to the high heavens as I bit down harder and focused on not bucking up against his face. It was surprising how much effort he put forth, seemingly leaving no part untouched. He even stopped to leave small love bites on my inner thighs here and there. It was incredible. 

I let myself enjoy the slow pursuit for a few moments before pulling on his hair. I knew sooner or later it would become a chore for him and far be it from me to let him get to that point. No man enjoyed that aspect of sex and I didn’t want him to waste unneeded energy or think me selfish. 

“What’s wrong?” Elias questioned, voice so low that it made my stomach roll.

“Nothing!” I assured him quickly, “Aren’t you feeling a little lonely down there though?”

He lifted one eyebrow before ducking back down and placing a sharp bite to my hip. 

Jerking away in shock, I gasped out, “Hey! What was that for?!”

“For interrupting me,” he replied curtly, “If I didn’t want to be down here, you think I would be? Jesus, little one, you act like it’s a problem for me.”

Cheeks heating, I bit my lip then asked, “It’s… not?”

The sound he let out made my hair stand on end. 

“No, of course it’s not! Have you already forgotten our talk earlier? I’m a giver. I love it. I take it you’re not used to that?” he asked. 

I shook my head no, which earned a softer gaze. My heart thumped away hard and fast in my chest as he placed a much softer kiss over the bite mark he’d left. 

“No one- ugh, fuck, no one’s ever actually eaten me out for longer than a few minutes,” I murmured, eyes closing in chagrin, “Never been interested in making me come that way.”

“Unless you’re adamantly against me going down on you, I’m staying here until you’re moaning my name and these gorgeous legs are holding on to me for dear life. Got it?”

I managed a quick nod before he went right back to where he left off. A soft breath of disbelief escaped into the air as I tried to relax again and let him do as he wished. Never in my entire life had I been with someone who liked giving oral. It was-

“Oh fuck!”

My thought halted in place and all I could think about suddenly was how Elias had the mouth and fingers of a god. His fingers somehow found the sweet spot deep down as his tongue set on a path that made my back arch and my toes curl. Between his licking, sucking, and teething, I lost the veil of self-conscious guilt that normally made such an act embarrassing. His moans were nearly rivaling mine, and the way his fingers flexed and gripped at my legs had me feeling like he might truly be enjoying it. 

I could feel my entire being trembling from head to toe before long, and by the way he changed trajectory, he did too. I could feel the shift in his fingers, the way he swiftly crooked them up, just as clearly as I felt the way his tongue became more precise, never letting up in it’s pointed strokes. The sudden stimulation was overwhelming. I wanted to cry, to scream, to hold him there and never let him go. It hurt to be right on the edge, but it felt more intense than anything I’d ever experienced. My fist came down hard on the bed as my fingers snarled in the sheets. 

Suddenly his hand grabbed at mine and yanked it to the back of his head, pressing deliberately. 

“Oh fuck. Elias, god- oooohhhh fuck, fuck, fuck, I-”

My breath caught, an unflattering choking noise filling the air suddenly, and then everything came down hard. Head slamming back into the bed, heels digging into his back, I pulled at his luscious locks with some restraint and pressed my palm to his head as his name came out in a cry that echoed through the room. 

Tears spilled over once more at the debilitating relief that washed over with the unbelievable ecstasy. My hands quickly came to my face in an attempt to squash the embarrassing whimpers and squeals, and wipe away the evidence. 

Just as he had started, he let his pace slow easily, letting my body gradually rest without a sudden plummet. Somewhere in the back of my mind I think I thanked him aloud but I wasn’t really sure. 

I was acutely aware of my frantic breathing and the striking wetness coating both my thighs and the bed beneath me as he crawled over me. I wanted to hide under his penetrating gaze as he bumped his nose against mine. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever been with. Do you realize that?” he groaned as his cock brushed my lips.

A squeak of mortification fled my lips instead of an answer and I tried to pull him into a kiss, but my shaking hands were no match for his strong resolve. 

“I’m serious. The sounds you make? The way you react to my every touch? God the way you say my name. Fuck. I’m both excited and pissed to be the first to make you come like that. Pissed that you’ve been neglected for so long, and proud that I was gifted the opportunity to do it first.” 

“You make it sound like I’m a virgin,” I groused softly, unable to handle his words.

There was his cocky smirk. 

“I’m sorry, I tend to ramble, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

I was about to agree with him when he leaned in for a swift kiss. My fingers played with the edges of his facial hair as I welcomed his tongue with matched vigor. 

A gasp passed my lips into his as his cock started pushing in. Despite the prep from his fingers and being soaking wet, I still felt the stretch and burn. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, so good,” I gasped.

Between the mind blowing orgasm having just barely faded and the overly filling sensation of his cock, I was already shaking. It felt like unending heaven as he slowly eased himself in, our heavy breaths and my weak moans being the only sound in the room. 

He shifted and his elbows rested by my shoulders as he planted a chaste kiss against my temple. 

“Probably should have thought of this before but there’s a condom is in my pants,” he said suddenly, voice strained and husky in my ear.

“Jesus, please, no; don’t go!”

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and craned my neck back, catching his open mouth in a passionate kiss. 

“I have the Mirena. M’good for two more years. Haven’t had sex with anyone since Dolph and I broke up last year, been tested and I’m clean,” I rushed out between frantic kisses and bites against his lips. 

A hair-raising rumble reverberated against my chest as his teeth bit hard down onto my lip. The result brought me nearly to tears again, my pussy clamping down on his cock as pain and pleasure came out in a delighted cry. When he pulled back and the blood flowed back into my sore lip, a sob finally escaped. 

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Fuck, yeah. You want a typed up report from my doctor after we’re done?” I asked with a short laugh.

“Sass like that will get you nowhere, temptress,” he teased.

My retort was cut off by a sharp thrust from his hips and I squeezed around his shoulders tight before relaxing back against the bed, legs coming up to encircle his broad hips instead. His responding moan was better than any sin that could be offered. My hands busied themselves, leaving red trails up and down his arms and chest, as he started a sweet, slow pace. 

As my body grew accustomed to his size, I realized I never wanted him to stop. More than the usual frantic need to orgasm, I felt the urge to just have him inside me. Never had anything felt so perfect. I fought to keep my eyes open as his shut, and I was blown away by the pure expressions he made, the sounds he let out. I’d been so sheltered, it seemed, not graced with what a man could truly be. He didn’t hold anything in, where I was used to near silence other than my own moans. It was addicting. I became so entranced my his noises and watching the sweat bead across his forehead that I didn’t realize how loud I was becoming myself; not until his eyes popped open and a wicked smirk crossed his lips. 

The large hands that I was abruptly falling in love with slipped under my bottom and lifted as he suddenly shifted back to sit up. My feet rested on his shoulders hesitantly until his thrusts regained pace. How he held me left no space between our hips and I felt him deeper than ever. I couldn’t tell if it was more painful or more exciting. I would almost expect to see the outline of his cock in my belly if I looked. 

That thought alone had my back spasming and my lips parting with his name again. It caught me by surprise, how easily I came for the second time. Pleasure peaked like a blinding explosion and I was held down only by his body pinning mine to the bed, position shifting once more.

“Ah! Good girl, goood- fuck, Nina. Where do you want me to come?” he growled. 

“In me!”

I found enough sense in me to force my eyes open and my hands reached instead for his curly locks, snarling my fingers in the long strands to lure him into an eager kiss. 

Despite multiple orgasms having already destroyed my body, I felt another building. Maybe it was the way he was moving with sudden reckless abandon or knowing that soon enough he’d fill me with his cum, but it was setting off some primal need that I hardly realized I wanted. The heat and pressure of his frame against mine as he rutted his cock impossibly deep into my core only added to that carnal aspect. 

A sound that I could only describe as a snarl, a sound I wanted to hear on repeat forever, filled the air moments before his body jerked and he slammed in so deep I jolted against him. 

“Goddamnit,” he moaned throatily. 

Eager to try to muffle my sudden cries, I mouthed open kisses against his bearded cheek and tore at his hair. It wasn’t an explosion like before, but like a let down of bliss that soaked me from head to toe as I felt his cock pulse and warmth spread through my core.

His weight was nearly crushing but I didn’t dare ask him to move. It was comforting, safe, welcomed. I almost protested when he finally did roll off, but he silenced it immediately by pulling me with him. I was pressed snugly into his side once he was settled. 

“I didn’t expect this to be how my night would end,” he commented quietly.

“Me either,” I agreed.

A sliver of insecurity reared its head as I let my eyes roam over his naked form. God he was gorgeous. What was he doing here, with me? 

“I’m not complaining,” he added suddenly.

Eyes widening, I met his calm gaze and rushed out, “No! Definitely not. God, how could I complain after that?!”

The way he grinned told me just how silly I sounded, and I collapsed in giggles against his chest. His arm tightened behind my back and I was shifted up more until I was lying atop him, stradling his waist as my cheek pressed against his pectoral muscle. I snagged the blanket and pulled it up as he tugged on the other side. 

“I hope you don’t mind me staying. I’m not exactly the love and leave type,” he murmured.

“No, I don’t mind at all,” I admitted.

My fingers absentmindedly started tracing little designs on his stomach. When he started doing the same, but against my scalp, a little moan escaped. 

I wanted to stay up, to revel in everything that had happened, but sleep was fighting hard to pull me under. 

“Sleep, little one. I’ll make sure we’re up in time.”

All I could manage was a small nod before darkness overtook everything. 

…

“What happened last night? You said you had something to ask me but then you never said what it was,” Ember asked as we walked the halls.

Warmth covered my cheeks as I pointedly looked away and tried to think of a plausible lie.

“I fell asleep.”

Thankfully she didn’t push further but when I looked her way, I saw the critical look in her eyes. 

“Heeey! Nini, Nina, babe, it’s been waaay too long since we’ve hung out!”

Before he could even step into arms reach, I back pedaled from the show off and shook my head.

“Nah, nope, not today Satan,” I bit out gruffly, “I’m good.”

Ember snickered by my side and I had to grin. 

He pouted, a maneuver that once made my heart melt, and I simply shook my head. 

“What? You get laid and now you’re too good for me? How long did it take you to move on anyway? A year?”

“What are you-”

He smirked and cut me off.

“Don’t try to lie to me toots. I recognize that glow. It’s the same way you’d look after we-”

It was my turn to cut him off, and I did so with a hand to the face, palm pressing against his lips as I shook my head.

“I said, no. Me getting laid or not doesn’t change the fact you’re a complete dick. I bet that’s the only reason you want to hang out, isn’t it? You see I finally got a moment of attention and your abusive personality can’t handle it? Please do me a favor and go get your ass kicked by Finn or something.”

“You and that sass. At least it’s not aimed at me now.”

The sudden sound of Elias’ voice had me jumping but he quickly held me down with an arm over my shoulders. I looked up at him in confusion until I saw the angered expression, directed towards the shorter man in front of us. 

Ember cleared her throat and I saw the smirk on her face, but ignored it to focus on Elias’ next words. 

“As funny as it is to see your ass getting handed to you by a woman half your size, she’s needed else where.”

Before Dolph could even reply, I was being pulled away by the drifter. We barely made it around the corner before I was cracking up in delight.

“That was amazing! Did you see his face? Oh my god! Really though, thanks for the save. In the year we’ve been broken up, he’s never once bothered me and now-”

His mouth suddenly covered mine and I almost freaked out at the possibility of someone catching us, but then his hands were on my waist, pushing me against the wall. Suddenly, I couldn’t care less. My heart thumped harder with each smack of our lips until he finally pulled back.

“You have no idea how hard it was not to do that in front of him to shut him up,” he muttered, stern gaze not matching the light dancing in his eyes.

Grinning, I bit my lip and stood up on tiptoe until my nose brushed his. 

“Soooo, are you staking your claim then, Mr. Elias? This is more than an accidental text hook up?” 

There was a flash in his brown orbs before he leaned in, lips brushing my ear oh so softly. 

“After last night? I’m not letting you go so easily, temptress. I’d have to be insane.”

My eyes fluttered and my breath caught as he planted a couple more kisses against my ear and neck.

“Girl! You’ve got some explaining to do!”

As Elias pulled back, we found Ember and Bayley grinning like maniacs off to the side. 

“I’ll leave you be. Text me later?” he questioned.

“Yeah, of course.”

With a swift kiss to my forehead, he walked off; I couldn’t resist watching him leave.


End file.
